


Not Made of Glass

by annabagnell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re damned right you won’t use it again,” Sherlock replied, standing in front of John with his arms across his chest. </p><p>“Will you put your cock in there instead?” he asked, meeting Sherlock’s gaze with a small grin. “If you’re going to forbid me from pleasuring myself you had better do it for me.”</p><p>“Oh, no doubt. In fact, I’ll do you one better.” </p><p>(Working title: Don't Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> This is a fanfic commissioned by Zasha (bulecelup)!

It was surprisingly difficult to use a butt plug on oneself when oneself was 39 weeks and 3 days pregnant. It hadn’t been so difficult a few weeks prior, but the baby was growing far more quickly as John’s due date approached and now it was all he could do to perfunctorily lube himself up and squat down to shove the plug inside himself.

 

As John stood back up and adjusted to the feeling of the plug warming inside him, he took a moment to be thankful for Sherlock’s vanity. The fact that Sherlock took long showers and took even longer to dry off and comb his hair was the only thing that kept John from being found out, as long as it took him to catch his breath afterward.

 

It wasn’t that John hadn’t asked, either. The Omega had started subtly hinting that he wanted to have sex, but Sherlock seemed alarmed by the idea. John had explained, with all the contained fury of a medical professional, that engaging in coitus wouldn’t harm the baby, but Sherlock seemed squeamish. John let it drop after that, feeling a bit neglected but mostly disappointed. And horny.

 

What John didn’t know is that Sherlock was hiding behind the squeamishness, and using it as a cover. The Alpha knew that sex wouldn’t hurt the baby, but it wasn’t the baby he was worried about. Sherlock was more concerned about hurting John - overtaxing his body with the added stress of sex so close to birth. Beyond that, he had been the victim of several violent mood swings, and he didn’t want to be knotted inside John if the Omega suddenly decided that sex with Sherlock was the most awful thing ever.

 

So, Sherlock abstained - fantasizing wildly and trying to hide the arousal he felt at seeing John so heavy with their baby - and John mostly abstained, controlling his urges with butt plugs of ever-increasing size. It was a mutually unsatisfying solution.

 

John was thankful for any distraction, even if the distraction came in the form of going on a case when he was two days from his due date. Sherlock didn’t even bother protesting John’s attendance, and dutifully helped John put his shoes on when John complained he couldn’t reach. If John wriggled a bit when he sat down, Sherlock didn’t say anything, and John did his best to hide the flush on his cheeks.

 

“Alright. If you’re ready, we can go.” John struggled to his feet and tried, fruitlessly, to make his jumper cover the whole swell of his belly.

 

“I’m ready. Do you need anything before we go?” Sherlock asked, pulling on his own coat and looking at John. Aside from looking like he perhaps needed to be induced, the Omega seemed like he was fine to go out. He was fidgeting slightly, but Sherlock chalked it up to the burden John was carrying and the discomfort it had him in. When John shook his head ‘no’, the two set out.

 

John could not have possibly been less interested in the crime scene. It had been a long time since he’d been out for anything other than shopping, so he jumped on the opportunity to go somewhere with his mate. It was tense in their house, and John hoped that perhaps something would happen on this outing to bring things back to their normal contented state.

 

Beyond the novelty of being out and about for something different, John had not been expecting the effect the butt plug would have on him when he was out and walking. It was one thing to wear it inside the house when his exercise was minimal, but this - this was an exquisite kind of torture. Before they even reached the crime scene John was fighting an erection and was desperately thankful for the fact that the baby was dropping and obscuring his groin. He couldn’t help but wiggle a bit when he shifted in the cab, driving the plug deeper inside himself.

 

“Feeling okay?” Sherlock interrupted, and John blanched, then flushed. “You look uncomfortable…”

 

John cleared his throat and stopped wriggling. “N-nope, I’m fine,” he said. “Not contractions, if that’s what you’re asking. I just...my bottom is a bit...sensitive.” It wasn’t a lie, at least.

 

“Sensitive in a bad way? It’s not an infection or anything, is it?” he asked, and John giggled wildly, then shook his head.

 

“Nope. Just, um. Don’t worry about it, Sherlock. It’s fine.” He gave his mate a reassuring smile (or a smile he hoped was reassuring) and tried to rein himself back in.

 

Sherlock huffed. “That’s not terribly reassuring,” he said drily. “We can stop out at the doctors’ if it’s something you need looked at. Now is hardly the time to have something go wrong if it could be preventable.”

 

“Preventable!” John nearly shouted, then forced himself to calm down. “It’s damn well preventable, not that you care at all. Christ, Sherlock, you can’t just ignore me for weeks and then get all concerned when it’s your direct fault there’s a problem!” He clapped his mouth shut and covered it with the flat of his hand, realizing he’d made a terrible mistake.

 

“My - fault?” Sherlock asked, turning to look at John more fully. “What have I done? I haven’t touched you...there...for a long while.”

 

“Uh-huh.” John grunted and sighed. “That’s the issue, see. You wouldn’t touch me, and I need to be touched. Not just - there, you know, but there too, I mean.” He cleared his throat again. “So I had to do something else, didn’t I? I have needs, you know, and you sure as shit weren’t helping me with them.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, you had to ‘do something else?’ What did you do?” he growled. The flush that rose to John’s cheeks wasn’t entirely frustration, not now.

 

Casting a quick glance to make sure the partition was closed, John turned to Sherlock. “I bought a fucking butt plug and stuffed it in myself, every day for the past five weeks, just so I could get some fucking relief, you prat.” Sherlock reeled back as if he’d been hit. “Yeah, that’s right. You wouldn’t touch me, so I did it myself. What a great mate you are, huh, doing what you think is ‘best’ while I’m trying to bugger myself on a great thick piece of glass because you won’t help me!”

 

The way the blood drained from Sherlock’s face made John almost instantly regret what he’d said, but the regret quickly melted and turned toward something akin to fear when Sherlock’s face grew red and his eyes narrowed. “Sh-sherlock, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I really didn’t, I’m just frustrated…”

 

“Stop the cab, please,” Sherlock said, his voice very controlled. The cabbie pulled over at the next available spot and Sherlock paid, then guided John out of the cab with a steady hand. “Over there,” he said, pointing toward an empty alley a few yards away. “We’re going to talk, and we’re not going to do it in there.”

 

“Please, we don’t need to do this,” John said, letting Sherlock usher him toward the alley. “I’ll be fine, I was just frustrated is all, I’ll take the plug out as soon as I get home and I won’t use it again…”

 

“You’re damned right you won’t use it again,” Sherlock replied, standing in front of John with his arms across his chest. He winked at John, and now John knew what was going on. The brief break in his facade quickly passed and Sherlock was stony and angry again, and John crossed his own arms over his chest, playing against Sherlock’s character.

 

“Will you put your cock in there instead?” he asked, meeting Sherlock’s gaze with a small grin. “If you’re going to forbid me from pleasuring myself you had better do it for me.”

 

“Oh, no doubt. In fact, I’ll do you one better.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Promise me, swear to me you won’t use that plug without my permission and I will fuck you right here.”

 

The blood that had been colouring John’s cheeks rushed southward and he felt his prick grow in his pants. “Right here? Out in the open, where anyone could see us?”

 

“Oh, don’t be silly. We’ll go behind the bin.”

 

John grinned. “If you promise to bugger me good and proper, I’ll promise not to use the plug without your permission. As long as you hold up your end of the promise for...mmm, a few years, at least.”

 

“I believe the terms are agreeable. Behind the bin, Doctor. Seems I need to do an examination for a sensitive bottom.” Sherlock grinned lecherously, and John waddled amicably to the bit of empty wall just behind the bin, facing the wall to lean against it.

 

“God, isn’t this going to be lovely?” Sherlock murmured, standing directly behind John and running his hands from John’s shoulders down to his belly and then cupping his bottom. “You’re already going to be so slick and open for me...mmm, I’ll be able to slide right in.”

 

“It’s been awhile since you were in there,” John quipped. “You might find it feels a bit different, now that I’m all full of your baby.” He felt Sherlock jerk behind him and, a moment later, felt the distinctive swelling of an eager prick against his backside. “Do you know how hard it is to put a butt plug in when I’m this big, Sherlock? Know how hard it is to bend over when I’m this round and heavy? There’s been a few times I’ve left it in all night because I was too big -” he rocked back against Sherlock’s hips - “to take it out. I had to wait until I could take a good long shower and ease it out of me.”

 

Sherlock’s hands slipped under John’s jumper and caressed the tight, stretched skin of John’s belly. He hadn’t touched John hardly at all over the past few weeks, and his belly felt vastly different than it had the last time he’d really felt it. Hard, now, solid - not slightly squishy like it had been before. He supposed it was because the baby was so close to being born - as big as it could grow within his mate. He grunted and rolled his hips against John’s arse, holding his belly tight in both hands.

 

“Yeah,” John gasped. “Just like that. Keep touching me - god, take the plug out, fill me, please. I need to feel you inside me.”

 

Sherlock nodded and hastily shoved John’s trousers down, groaning when the blue glass plug glinted in the dim light. He grasped its base and rocked it in and out a few times, moved it up and down, making John tremble and shudder beneath him. At long last, he started to ease it out of the clench of John’s body, pausing at its widest point until John keened and begged for him to take it out.

 

The plug glistened with lube and was warm to the touch. Sherlock gave it to John. “Hold this,” he said. “Keep it clean.” John nodded, already half-wrecked, and braced himself against the wall as Sherlock shoved his own trousers down.

 

Sherlock gripped the base of his cock and bit back a groan. John’s hole was open and fluttering, as if begging to be filled again. Settling one hand on John’s hip and the other just to the left of the hand John had against the brick wall, Sherlock slid into John’s waiting body.

 

It had been at least two months since Sherlock had last been inside John, and the Omega was right - it was very, very different. Even though John had been plugged and filled constantly for the past few weeks, he was almost unbearably tight - the pressure of the baby on his insides, Sherlock was sure. Sherlock wasn’t certain he could fit the whole of his cock inside, but John begged for him to, and Sherlock was happy to oblige. “Christ,” he gasped, leaning against John’s back to regain his composure. “You’re - I don’t know why I didn’t do this to you weeks ago.”

 

“Me either,” John said, and his voice was strained. “But I need more than this, Sherlock, I need you to fuck me, I need you to come inside me, fill me...please…” He panted.

 

Sherlock nodded and did as John asked. The Alpha started up a slow, rocking rhythm, which quickly devolved into a half-controlled frenzied fuck. He was jerking John forward with every thrust, making all the soft parts of his body jiggle and shake. John’s breath was pushed from him every time Sherlock fucked into his body.

 

When Sherlock got close, he reached around and fumbled beneath John’s belly to grip at his cock. It was almost a relief more than a pleasure for the overtaxed Omega, and it took only a few tugs for him to be coming, spilling against the brick wall and rippling around Sherlock.

 

The knot at the base of the Alpha’s cock swelled a little - not enough to knot them together, but enough to make John moan at the feeling. Sherlock managed to wait until John’s orgasm had tailed off before he came, cock pulsing and filling John even further.

 

John moaned and, bracing himself against the wall with his shoulder, dropped the hand not holding the plug to rub at the base of his belly. He could feel Sherlock coming and coming and coming, filling him full with his Alpha seed. He keened a little - it was like he could feel Sherlock filling him up even more, stretching him a little further. He almost wanted to whine with the strange sensation, each pulse of Sherlock inside him making him squirm with added pressure.

 

It felt like hours later when Sherlock finally stopped coming and slumped against John, spent. “Satisfactory?” he panted, and John nodded wordlessly, barely able to think straight over the feeling of fullness in his lower belly. “Hand me the plug.”

 

John’s eyes shot open and he tried to twist to look at Sherlock, but winced and whined when it pulled at his full belly. “You’re not going to put it back in,” he said, but Sherlock nodded. “Sherlock - but I’m so full, I can’t…”

 

“Oh, you can. And you will. And you’ll have it in while we’re at the crime scene, plugging you full of my come...already so full of my baby…” Sherlock took the plug out of John’s hand and, working quickly, slipped out and eased the plug back in, keeping all of his come inside John’s already full body.

 

John whined, the plug’s presence making him feel even fuller. He didn’t protest any more, just let Sherlock re-dress him, feeling one last twitch from his cock when his jumper covered even less of his belly than it had before. “Look at me,” he breathed, cupping his overfull, sore belly in both hands. “Look what you’ve done to me, how you’ve filled me up.” He tried to suck in his middle and couldn’t do it at all, holding it gingerly and moaning at the pressure and discomfort. His clothes were too tight on him now, adding even more pressure to his body.

 

When Sherlock held out his hand, John took it, and followed slowly. “Don’t worry, John,” Sherlock murmured. “When we get home, I’ll fuck you again, and plug you up. I have lost time to make up for, you know.” John rubbed his aching belly and nodded.

 

 


End file.
